


One Day of Love

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [31]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death everywhere!, Except for Gamzee, F/M, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small, really sad, Catfish fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day of Love

It was supposed to be a normal day on the meteor, with ships and Equius. Nepeta usually hides her OTP from everyone, due to everyone hating who is shipped with herself. She only has one ship with herself, and today, she is planning to talk to him. She knows that he would be overjoyed to be talked too.

Nepeta starts off the day with staring at her OTP, as she comes up with words to say to him. It was only for a few minutes though, for Equius wanted to talk to her.

They talked for some time, making Nepeta a little nervous. Equius could tell that something was bothering her, but when he attempted to find out, she just said that it was nothing. He let it pass, believing her.

When Equius left, Nepeta gathered up her confidence, and went out to find the one she has flushed feelings for. It was quite a search too, for he manages to hide himself from everyone. She practices her hunting skills, which she learned when she was a really small wiggler, to find him, but she didn't expect to find him the way he was.

It was known that he was all alone, and sometimes he would hurt himself, but Nepeta didn't expect what she saw. Violet blood was scattered across the small room, covering all four walls and primarily covering the ground. The motionless body lies on a couch, most of his normal outfit on. The couch is covered in the same violet blood, seeping into the cushions and even further into his clothes.

Nepeta runs light-footed over to him, careful not to slip on his blood. The seadweller didn't see too hear her, and she tried to find where he was hurt. Thanks to her keen eyes, she noticed that the blood was falling and dripping from his arms. She pulls up the sleeves of his shirt as far as they could go, revealing the horror and torment underneath.

Nepeta sees the multiple cuts and gashes that cover every inch of his arms. His gorgeous violet bloods is still forcing its way out of his arms, making his life slowly and painfully leave his body. Fear surges through her cat-like body, and she begins to tear her jacket up.

It was only a few minutes before Nepeta managed to bandage up the seadweller's arms. He was unconscious, but the bleeding did stop. Her jacket was hardly recognizable, for most of what is remaining of it was covered in the same violet blood as her flushed crush.

She waited there, sitting anxiously for him to wake up. It seemed like a really long time to her, but it was actually a few minutes. After the few minutes thought, he did start coughing a lot. Nepeta quickly jumps up, standing above him with the hope that he is all right. His coughs kept coming, but he sits up and covers his mouth with his arm. She watches him cough in till it stops tormenting him and leaves him to peace.

When the violet blood stopped coughing, Nepeta hugs him. The seadweller's arms are out, as if he was going to return the hug, but his gaze was at the makeshift bandages on his arms.

"nep wwhy are you here" he asks, putting his arms down, as he looks to her small figure.

":33 I wanted to s33 you," Nepeta parts form the hug to look him in the face. He stares at her with eyes wide and full of disbelief.

"you wanted to see me" the seadweller asks, his answer a nod from the olive blood. A swift hug comes from him, surprising Nepeta. She hugs him back, for he needs a good hug. "thank you nep thank you so much" the violet blood thanks her, feeling wanted for once.

:33 You don't have to thank me," Nepeta smiles as their hug continues.

"im just really glad that you care for me," he gently squeezes her, smiling himself. She squeezes back, smiling a huge Cheshire like grin on her face. They talked like crazy after that, both learning about the flushed feelings that they have for each other.

After some time, they venture out of the blood covered room. Wandering around, Nepeta soon learns about the hardships that he's been through. She listens to him, actually willing and wanting too. They walked around the meteor for hours, not knowing what is happening. For the clown goes sober, and death happens.

Gamzee just wanted to play a game with everyone, a simple game really. The game was to create a rainbow. He wanted to start form the very top, with a nice burgundy, but Aradia wasn't alive, so he had to settle with Karkat.

His blood was quite pretty when it was put on the wall, for it was a very nice contrast with the dark walls. Next was bronze, and Tavros was really easy to find. That sweet faded smile made it so worth it when the club came down on his tender head.

Now is the golden blood's turn. His blood was sure needed for the rainbow that is being made. It was harder to take him down, for he knew that the clown was killing people. He did fall in time though, for no one is stronger than the clown.

After that is Nepeta, but by then everyone knew what Gamzee was trying to do. Equius was able to find Nepeta and Eridan quickly, as Gamzee began his hunt for her.

It was more of a chase really, for the three of them ran around the meteor, collecting the remaining living trolls. They all knew before the three got to them, due to someone they cared about being dead.

As the chase continues, Vriska tries to convince them to all take on Gamzee at once. No one went along with her, so she attempted to take Gamzee on her own. A few minutes after they left her, loud screams and pleads can be heard behind them.

Quickening their pace, the smaller group finds themselves entering a dark room. After the lights came on though, they wanted to escape. On the walls of the room were three colors, candy red, bronze and gold. There were spaces for other colors, and the group knew what the room was.

A honk was heard behind them, and everyone turns to look at the only way in and out. Gamzee was in the doorway, candy red, bronze, gold and cobalt colored blood plastered over his clothes. A club is in one hand, as Vriska's lifeless body was being dragged by the other.

It was only matters of minutes in till all of them were dead, but Gamzee was left badly injured. Kanaya nearly cut off one of his arms, as Nepeta clawed most of his face off. Eridan did the most damage, for he managed to hit Gamzee multiple times with his white science. It wasn't enough though, for he saw them all die in front of him.

He died last, but even after Nepeta died, he still wanted to protect her. Standing over her lifeless body, Eridan fought a heroic battle, and a heroic death was given to him.


End file.
